knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Minerva Heinrich
Minerva Heinrich is a character from Mazinger Z (series) and is a reoccurring character in The Knights of the Multiverse, introduced in Season 1. An android from an alternate universe created by Schtroheim Heinrich, she was originally supposed to be the protector of her universe with her own robot, the Rhine X1, until she was critically injured, and was replaced by Lorelai and Danube α1. But, as the battles heat up, she was eventually put back into service and aided her younger sister in fighting off Juzo Kabuto's Kikaiju forces. From there, she joined her sister in the Crystal Knights to help the rest of the Multiverse. Personality Like Lorelai, Minerva is very sweet and loving. However, unlike her sister, Minerva is a lot more child-like, being very clumsy and having a more innocent outlook on life, mostly thanks to how she didn't see as much terrible things that Lorelai did. She's very trusting of most people, which often gets her in lots of trouble, and she'll. However, she has a strong fear of going offline again after her previous near-fatal encounter, and gets scared rather easily. Also, while she does love her younger sister dearly, she does have a slight History Pre-Series About two years ago, seeking to give his robot a heart and soul, Dr. Heinrich created a core unit in the form of a child-like android with a fully-developed artificial intelligence, allowing them to feel different emotions and feelings, and thus Minerva was born. The two then spent an entire month together, with Minerva experiencing a variety of human "scenarios", and started to form a genuine love for each other. Finally though, the day came when Kabuto found them, and sent out his robot River F9 to terminate the loose end from the Baldos expedition. Acting quickly, Heinrich ordered her to fuse with X1, and the battle was on. At first, Minerva and X1 held their own surprisingly well, with Schtroheim looking on in pride at his greatest creations. But soon enough, F9 was able to get the drop on them, damaging Rhine badly. When Schtroheim rushed over to observe the damage, he found Minerva laying in the wreckage unconscious. He managed to completely repair her in no time at all, but upon her request and genuine fear for her life, Heinrich allowed her to avoid any further confrontations with Kabuto's forces. Perhaps, if his next robot needed more assistance in later battles, he would repair X1, but for the time being, if she didn't want to fight, he would honor her request. From there, she started working more as Heinrich's assistant, helping him create the blueprints for Danube α1 and was instrumental in helping build her younger sister, Lorelai. On the final day of Danube's construction, Lorelai and Minerva returned home only to see it destroyed. The two rushed to their father's side. Dr. Heinrich revealed to Lorelai her true identity as the core component to a giant robot that was to stop Kabuto's monsters. He then told Minerva to take Lorelai to Danube's chamber, and with his dying breath, he called the two his greatest creations, and hugged them tightly as he passed away. Season 1 Arrival Upgrades Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment * Photon Power Core ** Minerva is powered by a Photon Power Core, using Photonic Energy her father managed to steal from behind Juzo's back. * Fusion! ** By removing the bow on her head, Minerva links up with Rhine X1, with her jumping into the air in a ball of light and entering through X1's chest. From there, she takes control of all of X1's motor functions and unlocks its weapons systems. Unlike Lorelai, Minerva wasn't built with any self-defense systems. Relatioinships Schtroheim Heinrich Like Lorelai, Minerva loved her father greatly, despite his rather scary appearance and some of his rather crued methods. He also made her purpose as the Rhine X1's center unit clear from the day of her creation, but after she nearly died in the battle with River F9, she took up . She was contempt with this though, as she saw it as a way for . Lorelai Heinrich As she is designated as her younger sister, Minerva cares for Lorelai greatly, often becoming worried for her safety when she's in the middle of battle, especially after their father's death. However, she holds a small amount of jealousy towards her for having weapons installed to defend herself AND for being the one that Danube α1 As another creation of her father, Minerva sees Danube as a brother of sorts. Notes Minerva's character model is based off of Lorelai's character model from the 1972 Mazinger Z series. The idea of the two being sisters comes from the Rhine-Main-Danube Canal. Minerva and Lorelai's dynamic is meant to elude to Koji and Shiro's relationship, only reversed as Lorelai (the younger sibling) takes over the role of the more responsible sibling, helping their father with chores around the house in their old home and cleaning up after Minerva's "accidents" after battles, while Minerva (the older sibling) would sit on the sidelines and act as emotional support (until Rhine was rebuilt and later events in the series proper, of course). Since having both characters using Lorelai's name would just be confusing, Minerva's name comes from another Mazinger robot, Minerva X. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Heinrichs Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Heinrich Robots Category:Children Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Mazinger Characters